1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for inscribing a mark on a circumference of a golf ball, as well as to a process for using the device to mark a golf ball.
2. Background Information
Golf is a popular hobby for many individuals. The area around each hole of a golf course, known as the green, is smooth but often has a number of slopes and undulations. On the green surface, a player normally uses a short flat faced club called a putter to gently propel the golf ball toward and into the hole. The player on occasion must aim the golf ball directly at the hole when putting. More often, however, the player must aim the ball at a point slightly removed from the hole to compensate for the slope of the green. In aiming the golf ball toward the hole, it is useful to have a mark or line on the circumference of the golf ball for alignment with the target, and to strike the golf ball with the putter head such that the putter club face is perpendicular to the ball circumference, and thus the line thereon, thereby propelling the ball toward the target. Golf balls often have printing or similar markings on the ball circumference that may be useful in the above described putting alignment. These marks are often small and difficult to see. Applicant has invented a device that is useful for inscribing a highly visible mark on a circumference of a golf ball, as well as a method of using the device for this purpose.